Repaying The One In Debt
by xMeganful
Summary: Guilt is eating Clarion alive when she feels that Milori's broken wing is her fault. She wants to repay Milori in some way, but after he discovers her first plan, they fight. Clarion then starts having deathly nightmares and the only one who can save her is a dream-talent fairy, although, there are none. Will Clarion live? (The sequel to this story is called "The Royal Family").
1. Plan 1 - Failed

**Hi! This is my very first story! I've considered being an author when I'm an adult (I'm under 21) so I thought I'll start out writing stories on Fan Fiction! I love this site! Hopefully you won't skip ahead of this but if you do, just to let you know, so would I! HAHAHHAHAHA…. Okay… I'll stop now…**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Clarion?" Milori called to Clarion, but she didn't answer. She had been pacing the floors for a good ten minutes and Milori was starting to worry.

"Clarion!?" Milori called, this time louder and firmer. Clarion turned towards him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Milori." She said, turning to a nearby window were there was a small desk made of carved oak that the Tinker talents had made hundreds of years ago. The desk had a lot of sentimental value to her. Milori had been in Pixie Hollow all day helping Clarion with royal duties (thanks to a special amulet that Tinkerbell had made from some material she had found in Butterfly Cove, which allowed any frost fairy to be able to travel to warmer climates without dying or breaking a wing, although Milori had already broken his wing in an incident many years ago) and by the time they were done, it was very late so Clarion suggested he stayed with her tonight. Clarion and Milori were lovers, too, so it being late was a good enough reason for him to stay until morning.

"Clarion, you seem… troubled. Is it anything I could help with?" Milori had been trying to pick his words as carefully as he could ever since they had gotten back together. He knew it would kill him to be separated from his beloved girlfriend.

'Hah' Milori thought '_Clarion is my girlfriend… for now.' _He had thought about marriage for the past few weeks that they had been back together for, but he thought he should wait until the perfect time.

"Thank you, Milori, but everything is just fine." She said in her usual, calm and collective voice as she picked up a key from her desk and used it to unlock a small draw loaded with papers. She selected a small pile of papers and turned her back on him, and started scanning them.

Milori didn't believe that _'everything was just fine'_. He knew something was on her mind and she wasn't going to spill it so easily. He stepped towards the desk so he was standing next to her.

"You know I don't believe that." He whispered into her ear. Clarion let out another sigh. She turned towards him and to her surprise; he snatched the papers out of her hands!

"Milori! Be careful with those! There…" she almost shouted the beginning but as she got to the end she trailed off into a whisper. Milori was shocked by what he saw. It was a list of ingredients for a potion. At the top of one page was the title 'Ye Old Spell for Ye Broken Flyers'. Clarion tried to hide the look of fear on her face but to no avail. Milori turned to her, confused.

"What does this mean? What spell for what? I… I… don't understand." He looked lost for words. But, when he saw the look on his lover's face, he then knew what it meant. A spell for broken wings.

* * *

**Ooooo! Cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed! I know it was short but I thought it would be a nice cliff-hanger… Let me know what you thought of my story! Should I keep going? By the way, sorry about the horrible old-English title! I'm not very good at it… I'm not old-English! **


	2. Falling Ill

**Hi! This is xMeganful here! I'm back with another chapter! I've only just finished chapter one but I'm buzzing with excitement and want to write! So here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"347g of frog leg!? 3 pieces of blue velvet!? 4tsp of VOLACANIC ASH!?" Milori began reading the ingredients to the potion out loud.

"Milori, please," Clarion tried to calm him, but it seemed impossible.

"A HAWK FEATHER?!" his eyes grew larger and larger as he kept reading. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore at placed the papers back on the desk. Hundreds of emotions were going through him; fear, anger, confusion, worry, shock, surprise, rage, betray, concern.

"Milori, please," said repeated. She was scared how he would react, and so far, not very well. She needed time to explain.

"Please, what?" was all he said. He was so stunned he could hardly think straight.

"Please try and understand I wanted to do this for you." Clarion told him, trying to prevent him from becoming angry with her. She knew he had a reputation to punch walls and floors when he was angry, and that was the last thing she wanted to see the sweetest fairy in all of Neverland do.

"How? Do you know how dangerous it is to get these things! Half of it I don't even understand! And the last thing I would want is for you to be killed by a hawk!" he shouted. A few moments later, there was a small knock at the door. Clarion sighed.

"Enter" she called, softly, trying to hide the frustration in her voice. The door opened slowly and Viola stepped in. Viola was a highly trusted member of Pixie Hollow, and a great friend of Clarion's. They had known each other most of their lives. Queen Clarion was only a few years older than Viola, which wasn't a lot in Pixie Hollow.

"I am very sorry to disturb you, your Highness" she bowed to the queen first "And Lord of Winter" she bowed to him respectfully. Milori was about to respond but Clarion did first. She knew that he wouldn't be able to mask his annoyance as easily as she did.

"Is there something you need?" She asked Viola kindly.

"No, you're Highness. But there have been few complaints about shouting. I do not wish to be rude but fairies are getting concerned. If there is a problem…" she trailed off, clearing knowing she was disturbing them.

"No, thank you, Viola." The Lord said, making a poor attempt at covering his anger. Queen Clarion gave him an annoyed look then smiled kindly at Viola.

"Thank you for your concern, Viola. But, I think me and the Lord of Winter need to sort this out ourselves. Apologies for any disturbances." Clarion smile faded slightly. Viola seemed to sense the tension in the air and bowed again.

"No need, your Highness and Lord. I am sorry for disturbing you. May I be excused?" Viola looked worried. Clarion could see that so she just nodded a 'yes'. Viola left as quickly as she could, normally she loved talking to the queen, as it was always a big honour, but she knew right now she was only a disturbance.

"Now" Clarion began, trying to explain quickly before he started shouting again. Luckily, with Viola coming in both Milori and Clarion had time to think about what had just happened and Milori could cool off a bit.

"No, Clarion, stop." He looked at her with only one emotion; concern. He then turned to look at the floor.

"Milori, I need to explain. It… it…" her mind was blank and she couldn't seem to find words, which was unusual for Clarion. "I wanted to do this for you. I mean, I still feel I'm the one to blame…" Milori looked up from the floor and into her eyes. He couldn't believe she was_ still _blaming herself. It wasn't her fault at all!

"Clarion, just because you brought up the subject of crossing the border doesn't mean it's your fault. We were both thinking it." The two fairies thought back to when they had decided to cross.

"But I should've known this would happen. I knew it was dangerous. So why didn't I…" emotions were pouring into her mind so quickly she couldn't think of words.

"Clarion," he spoke softly "I have known you for a very, very long time. I know you blame yourself, but it doesn't bother me anymore." He wanted to make it very clear what he was saying. "Not flying doesn't bother me at all. Do you know what would bother me, though?" they gazed into each other eyes, Clarion knew the answer. She gave him a small smile but then, unexpectedly, she broke there gaze and walked over to her king-sized bed in the middle of the room at the back and sat down on the edge with a sigh. He followed her over and sat by her side. Clarion knew he wouldn't stop following her until she answered.

"What would bother me the most, Clarion?" he asked softly. She stared straight ahead of here, at the wall. '_At least he isn't shouting…_' she thought. "Clarion," he began, interrupting her thoughts, which she didn't mind too much "you know." He didn't seem to be getting angry or impatient at all.

A single tear rolled down Clarion's cheek_. 'Me' _she thought over and over again '_Me, me, me.'_

"Me?" she whispered.

"Yes. And do you know why? Because _I love you. _I would give up everything for you." He whispered back. _'Including flying' _she thought sadly. She could never give him his flying back without the potion. But, now it was clear as crystal, she couldn't do it. _'If Milori ever found out that I was still going to make the potion… He wouldn't trust me again… Or would he? NO! Clarion, you cannot do that to him! He is pouring his hear t out right next to you and all you're doing is staring at a wall! Where are your manners?!' _Her brain was right. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't stare at the wall any longer.

"Milori?" She asked, turning to him to see if he was mad for not even looking at him. But, he wasn't. He was smiling kindly to her, in a sort of way that reminded her how much she loved him. How much she felt the need to repay him. But, how could she? Without the potion, was there any way she could give him a present to repay for what she had done?

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

"Are you upset at me, at all?" she asked him wearily. Clarion was extremely tired and was afraid fatigue was going to take over.

"No. Are you upset at me?" Clarion shook her head as a 'no'. Milori stood up in front of her and held out his hand. She took it with a kind smile and he helped her stand up. He could tell how tired she was and was getting concerned, although, he tried not to show it.

"I love you." He smiled at his girlfriend, Queen of Pixie Hollow.

"I love you, too" She smiled back at her boyfriend, the Lord of Winter. He cupped her chin in his hands and pulled her face closer to his. They were about to kiss when Clarion fell to the floor.

"Clarion! Clarion!" she heard muffled shouting from Milori. "Quickly! Healer fairies! HEALER FAIRIES!" he screamed. Clarion saw a few blury healing fairies run to her side by Milori before everything turned black and she heard nothing more.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFF-HANGER! AGAIN! I'm sorry for this chapter being sooo long! Yet again, I did warn you I was buzzing with excitement! Please remember this is about Clarion and Milori so if you don't want to hear only Clarion and Milori in this well then go find something else to read! OMG! I just did that maths (wow, I know, I can do maths) anyways, there are 1,236 words in chapter two! WOW! BYE NOW!**


	3. Nightmares Begin

**Wow! I've gotten my first review! Thank you Starsights, that fact that you took time to review has inspired me to write my next chapter! I can't believe I got such a positive review on my 1****st**** story! Anyway, I hope you like chapter three! Let's dive in now! (Not literally, you might break your computer screen…) By the way, fatigue means extreme tiredness.**

* * *

Milori kneeled at Clarion side. Clarion lay on her bed and seemed to be a scarily pale. Milori began to worry for his lover's safety. 'Please_, don't take her away… I just got her back…'_ he thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lord Milori?" the Keeper asked. He had been woken up in the night by a royal guard and told he had been summand to the palace in Pixie Hollow. Without question, the old Keeper had gotten dressed and followed the guard, only stop for a second at the border to put on his amulet. Milori quickly wiped his eyes.

"Dewey," neither of them cared that Milori had called him by his name instead of his title, which of course Milori always did as it was professional. "What's wrong with Clarion?" he asked quietly. Dewey stepped towards Clarion's side next to Milori and sighed. The healing talents had already left. They said the Keeper would know more and it would be better to consult him first.

"It's-a only fatigue. Do not worry, Lord Milori." Milori gave a small smile at the good news. Dewey gave a small yawn. "If you don't mind, I-" the Lord knew what he was about to request. Sleep. The Lord turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Keeper. You may go. I'm sorry to disturb you." Dewey didn't seem fazed by the interruption. He gave a small bow and then started slowly floating towards the door. As he did, Clarion suddenly gave a small cry of pain. Both of their heads turned quickly to see Clarion's face cringe and her muscles tense. Milori was about to react but Dewey stopped him.

"Let her," the wise old man whispered. Milori was confused. _'Shouldn't I do something?' _he thought _'Yet again, what is there to do that would help?_' Dewey seemed to sense his confusion.

"Let the nightmares pass." He explained and began heading back towards the door. Dewey had written about this sort of behaviour before. And, he knew there was only one way to fix it. A sacrifice. Although Milori couldn't understand, he still requested that Dewey would stay at the Home Tree tonight in case Clarion's condition worsened. The old pixie agreed that that would be a sensible decision and was escorted by a royal guard to a spare room for the night. Milori was left alone.

* * *

The next morning Milori woke up on the floor besides Clarion's bed. Light flooded into the large room and it looked beautiful. He peered out the window to see that sunrise had just passed. Milori stood up slowly, stretching his muscles as he did before checking on Clarion. He hadn't gotten much sleep but it was more than nothing. Suddenly, snapping Milori out of his thoughts, Clarion's voice hit him. She sat at her wooden dressing table, brushing her hair on the opposite side of the room. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Milori. I would have woken you up but-" Clarion was interrupted by Milori as he charged towards her and accidentally pushed her off her chair and onto the floor.

"Clarion!" he cried, not daring to let go of her "Don't do that to me again!" a tear fell from his eye and onto her arm, making her shiver. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too, Milori." She whispered back. Milori pulled back slightly so there was a small gap between them. He grabbed a strand of Clarion's hair dangling down between their faces and pushed it back behind her ear. Slowly, Clarion leaned forward, far enough until their lips touched. Milori kissed his lover passionately, as did Clarion. They stayed sat on the floor together, with Milori on top, kissing each other for what seemed like forever. Today, neither of them had royal duties so they made the most of their time and stayed in that position for as long as they wanted. Milori was overjoyed to dodge the bullet of her being taken away from her last night, but that didn't mean he was going to dodge the next few bullets coming his way.

* * *

**YAY! Kiss scene! As you wanted! Sorry if this chapter was bad and short, I couldn't seem to focus on one storyline. In my head is all these crazy ideas but not a lot of them could connect with the storyline. I will try to finish this story with a decent story line, but please remember that this is my 1****st**** story. Bye!**


	4. The Flashbacks

**Hello again! Time for chapter four! I'll be honest, Juudjv, your review brought a tear to my eye. I'm not sure why, maybe it was because you said how quick I updated (at least I think that's what "And how soon youvupdate" means…) Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

The sun was shining in the sky and it was a beautiful day in Pixie Hollow. Milori and Clarion sat hand-in-hand by a nearby river, watching fish jumping up and down happily in the water, occasionally splashing the two lovers. Today they had each other to themselves. No royal duties. No practice fire-drills or rain-drills (which were important and regularly practice due to the danger of fairies wings being wet. E.G: Not being able to fly away from dangers). All of the ministers, guards and just about everyone knew that Queen Clarion and/or Lord Milori were only to be called if it was an emergency. In fact, nobody seemed to mind (except maybe the Minister of Spring).

"Clarion? Can I ask you something?" Milori turned to his beautiful girlfriend, the queen. '_Couldn't be a better queen!'_ he thought happily. Clarion looked at him with concern. There seemed to be a slight bit of worry in his voice.

"Of course, Milori. Anything," She smiled, trying to hold her normal tone so he wouldn't suspect she knew something was on her mind.

"Did… did you have any _nightmares_ last night?" he asked her, cautiously, in case it upset her to think of what happened, assuming anything did. Clarion pretended to scan her mind for any nightmares, although, she was really pondering over if she should tell him. They were having such a wonderful day and the last thing you wanted to do was spoil it. _'Yet again'_ she thought _'Say if I did lie, wouldn't that just be another thing added to my list of guilt that I owe Milori for?' _

"Well… Be more specific." She decided to wait until later, if she could get him to drop it until then.

"What do you mean? Nightmares are horrors. Things that scare you. Anything like that occurred?" Clarion didn't answer. She just started into the river. Milori sighed. He couldn't believe she wasn't going to tell him. _'How could we share all those magical moments, then the next day, she tries to hide the truth!?' _the thought angered him. Clarion could tell that he knew she wasn't telling him something. '_Does he already know? Is he just trying to get me to confess?'_ She thought, confused.

"Clarion. Is there something you're not telling me? Because, if it helps, I think I already know." He spoke calmly and quietly, for he knew shouting wasn't going to work. Tears were now threatening to leak from her eyes; she didn't know what to do.

"How… how did you-"she quivered.

"Clarion, there are certain things you can't keep from me, and this is one of them. If you are having nightmares it could be something serious. It could be a vision. It could be a fear you have. You need to tell me." His tone was like the tone you would use if you were explaining to a squirrel that it had to hibernate when it didn't want to. It was for the best. "Plus," he added "When you collapsed, your mussels were very tensed for a while. It wasn't for a few minutes you relaxed."

Images suddenly began flying through Clarion's mind. She was at the border that connects spring and winter; Milori was there, too, except a lot younger.

"Clarion," asked young Milori. The voice wasn't as deep as his normal voice is.

"Yes?" Clarion's answers were out of her control. Her voice was more girly, too.

"I love you!" blushed Milori.

"I love you!" blushed Clarion, repeating exactly what he had said. Suddenly more images appeared, very faintly and muffled she could hear Milori, in his normal voice.

"Clarion!? Clarion!?" New images over-took and she had no control over what was happening and had no idea how to get back to the real work. The present.

Suddenly Clarion found herself not too far away from where she was when she had told Milori she loved him. She was only a few paces away from the border. Only this time, Milori was on the warm side too. Both of their wings fluttered excitedly. It wasn't until she saw his wings did she know what was happening. This happened hundreds of years ago from the present day. Milori had just become Lord of Winter and Clarion had just become Queen. So badly she wanted to push Milori back to the Winter Woods, in the cold, but she had no control over what she said or did.

"I can't believe I'm other here! Clarion! I'm on the warm side!" Milori's younger self shouted, flying around in circles. Younger Clarion flew with him, too. Both as excited as the other, that was, until they heard a SNAP. Milori fell to the ground with a loud grunt of pain, landing on his shrivelled wings.

"MILORI! Are you okay?!" Young Clarion ran over to him, pulling him up only to reveal his broken wing. "Quick! Go back! Go back!" she squealed, tears flooding from her eyes as she pushed her lover back towards the border. She was completely terrified. Once she had pushed Milori back on the cold side, which was only a few paces, she stared at him, unable to talk, or breathe. Milori gave her a look, as if to say "What do I do?" Clarion didn't know and she couldn't talk anyway, instead, both of them collapsed to the ground on their knees. Milori made sure that his lover's gorgeous monarch wings were still on the warm side as they cried in each other's arms.

"I… I'm… s….o…so… sorrrrr….sorryry" Clarion could hardly talk, yet alone breathe.

"No, I'm sorry." Milori's voice was more stable than hers, which made Clarion feel even worse for.

"I'll ne…nevvver…. For…give…..my….seeee…..llff…" she cried. Suddenly, Clarion's vision went black and her hearing had disappeared too.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was a nice size for you! I thought this would be a nice cliff-hanger! Sorry Tangled4Ever that I couldn't answer your question about when Dewey had said yet. In the next chapter I'll try and smooth that out with you guys (well, mainly girls…)….. BYEEE!**


	5. The New Arrival

**So, chapter 5, already? Wow. Also huge thanks to those who have reviewed and to read them and hear these sorts of things is amazing. You have been really supportive and I just want to thank you because you have really brought a tear to my eye. Thank you!**

* * *

"Lord Milori?" Dewey called. Queen Clarion was at the infirmary and Milori had been band from seeing her until the nightmares stopped. Her health had been dropping since the nightmares and they only seemed to occur when Milori was around, in the end, he was talked into separating her until they could find a cure. Right now, finding the cure was nightmare. What everyone thought to be just fatigue turned into a rumoured "curse". The Keeper had been going through every book he could find to try and find some kind of information about the nightmares to try and stop them, but to no avail. Lord Milori had requested that he was updated on Clarion's mental and physical health as often as possible and if Dewey were to find anything useful, to report to him.

"Yes? What is it, Keeper? Did you find it?" Milori had been pacing back and forth his room in his palace in the Winter Woods all day, awaiting someone to give him some _good _news. Dewey shook his head sadly.

"No, Lord Milori. But I think I may have found a hint of some-sort." Explained the Keeper, holding out a book that was entitled "The Idiot Guide to Spells and Curses". Milori gave him a look of annoyance.

"I'm being serious, Keeper!" he shouted and shook his head, _'Why did I trust he could find something, I don't know, USEFUL?!'_ he thought angrily

"So am I!" snapped the old pixie, which was unusual for him. He was normally rather good natured alike Milori and Clarion. However, both of the pixies were under a lot of pressure and, on top of that, Milori had a kingdom to run. Dewey gave a long sigh and spoke calmly and slowly "In the curses section, there is a line or two mentioning an old, rare talent known as the 'Dream-talent'. I think that a dream-talent fairy may be able to stop Clarion's nightmares." He explained.

"And where are we going to find a 'dream-talent' fairy!? There isn't a single one in all of Neverland!" Milori was almost shouting again but tried hard not to disturb other fairies.

"Well, from what I have gathered, I think Clarion may be 'cursed' because of what's known as a 'guilt-overload'. Because of this 'curse', she is having nightmares and disturbing flashbacks about you. Whenever you seem to go near her, she blacks out. If we don't fix this soon, you may never be able to even go near her again." The Keeper explained sadly. The last sentence made his heart from. He felt evil just for saying it aloud. Milori's eyes began to water at the thought of never seeing his beloved lover ever again.

"How rare is this talent, Keeper?" Milori asked slowly.

"Very," Dewey sighed. "I'm sorry." Just as Dewey finished his apology, a loud laugh ran through the room.

"Who could be laughing at such a serious matter?!" snapped Milori. He wasn't sure who he was angry at, for he couldn't see who was laughing.

"Lord Milori," the Keeper began. "I have a feeling that's not a fairy laughing…" A smile appeared on both of the pixie's faces. '_Born of laughter'_ the words ran through Milori's mind. _'Clothed in cheer' _the two fairies began running to the Pixie Dust Tree in Pixie Hollow. '_Happiness has brought you here'._

* * *

By the time Milori and Dewey reached the Pixie Dust Tree, the new arrival's head had just lifted.

"Hello?" the girl called out, softly. A crowd had already gathered around the centre and some began whispering, betting each other what her talent would be.

"I bet she's a water talent!" declared Silvermist. Rosetta shook her head.

"No, buttercup, she's gona be a garden fairy!" she squealed.

"Ssshhhhh!" hissed Fawn impatiently. Milori stood up straight and began walking towards the new arrival.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I am the Lord of Winter. I'm afraid our queen is on bed rest at the minute, so I will take her place for today." the new arrival seem perplexed as to why the Lord of Winter would be in the warm seasons, right until she noticed his amulet.

"Oh." She sighed. Milori slowly approached her and calmly got on with the ceremony.

"Shall we test those wings?" he asked, offering his hand. The little fairy took his hand and stood up, slowly and shakily. Milori carefully grabbed her wings and straightened them out. She gave them a small flutter. Everyone gasped. Even though the new arrival was smaller than an average fairy, her wings were the same size of an average fairy's. "Now," he announced "it's time for you to find your talent." he raised his hand and a circle of mushrooms appeared. A fairy from every talent flew over and placed an element from their talent on to an individual mushroom and then flew back into the crowd. The new arrival gazed in amazement at how pretty some of them were.

"What do I do?" she turned to Milori. He gestured his head towards the mushrooms.

"You'll know." He smiled reassuringly. Slowly the fairy began walking around the circle, testing all of the elements but they all either popped, disappeared or lost its glow. She began to get scared and wished the queen was there. '_if she were here, I probably would've found my talent by now'_ she thought angrily.

"How odd…" mumbled Milori, his smile had faded and he was looking as confused as the new arrival.

"Did I do something wrong?" she turned back to Milori, confused.

"No, no, of course not. It's just-"he cut himself off when he realised that he didn't know how to answer. "You must have a rare talent, that's all!" he finally finished. The new fairy looked overjoyed to hear that her talent must be rare!

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled. Milori hesitated then nodded.

"Come," he called to the young fairy, as he began to walk away from the circle. "We will find you talent." The new fairy reluctantly follows closely behind him.

* * *

**Wow! I new arrival! But, what could her talent be? Maybe she could be in line for the throne? Or maybe a thunder-talent fairy? Or perhaps, a dream-talent fairy? I don't know! We're have to wait for chapter 6 then, won't we? ^_^**

**Bye! Please review if you want to!**


	6. Muna's Talent

**Hi everyone! I cannot believe how many reviews I have gotten! 20 in fact! Once again, I want to thank you all for the support I have been getting. If you have any questions or have found what you think may be a mistake, either PM or put it in your review (if you do one). Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Milori stopped outside a small wooden door, the new arrival closely behind, she began to be very anxious. '_What if I don't find my talent?! Besides, even if I do, I'll most likely be the only fairy with my talent. Nobody will want to be my friend.' _She thought, scared of may happen in the next few minutes. Next to the door's entrance, there was a guard. She looked very nice and smiled at the new fairy warmly.

"This is Viola," he gestured towards the guard, giving her a small but anxious smile. Viola did a small bow to Milori and then smiled. The Lord then turned his attention back to the new fairy.

"Are you ready?" Milori asked shakily. Part of him hoped that she wouldn't be in line for the throne. He wanted Clarion to be Queen Clarion forever…

"I think so." She replied, her voice as shaky as his. He slowly opened the door to reveal a dark room with a smaller circle of mushroom alike the ones in the centre of the Home Tree. On each mushroom, there were already several different elements to represent the _rare _talents. Milori stepped into the room nervously, follow by a very nervous, currently talent-less fairy.

"Just do the same as you did previously, this time, I guarantee you will find your talent!" explained the Lord, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. The new fairy nodded and approached the nearest mushroom with a small tiara on.

"That is the leader talent…" breathed Milori. '_Please drop. Please drop.' _He secretly hoped. She glanced at him for a second then, inhaling a deep breath, reached out to touch the tiara. The tiara lost its glow immediately and dropped down onto the mushroom. Milori sighed, relived.

"Keep going." He encouraged her. Slowly, she fluttered over to what looked like a thought bubble.

"What's this talent?" she asked curiously. Milori thought for a while before answering, trying to remember.

"I believe that is the dream talent, a very old and rare talent. There has only been one fairy in history to have been a dream fairy. His name was Malika **(Mal-ik-a)**." he finally answered. '_Also the only talent that can save Clarion…' _he thought, depressed. Trembling with fear, she reached out to the bubble, expecting it to fade like everything else did. However it didn't. As soon as she made contact with the bubble, the young fairy was encased with a strange light-purple mist and started to shimmer. Milori's eyes widened. '_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU!" _he cheered in his mind. Ever since Clarion's nightmares had begun, all hope seemed to be lost. But now, for the first time for the past week, Milori had seemed to have found some. Once the shimmering stopped, the young fairy looked towards Milori to see him beaming with happiness. '_He must be excited that a rare talent has appeared.' _She thought.

"So, I'm a dream-talent fairy?" she asked him, trying to piece together everything. The Lord nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Muna!" tears falling down his cheeks. '_Muna? What a wonderful name!' _she thought happily, glad that she had a rare talent and a cool name.

"Are you okay?" Muna asked the crying Lord.

"Better than okay! You have been sent to save Clarion!" Milori replied excitedly.

"Cl… Clarion? Who's 'Clarion'?" Muna looked confused. He then remembered that she had no idea who Clarion was so begun to explain everything.

* * *

After he finished explaining _everything_ that had happened, he stopped to let all the information sink in.

"So, I'm the only one who can save Queen Clarion?" Muna asked, beginning to tremble again.

"Yes," he replied happily, until he noticed the expression on her face; fear. Milori sighed. "I'm sorry, Muna. You are barely an hour old and you have been given all this responsibility and have _almost _no choice out of it." He felt guilty to have done this to such a young fairy.

"It's okay, Lord Milori. I'm happy to help, really!" Muna smiled. '_She has such high spirits. I know she can do this.' _

"Thank you, Muna. I will try and assist you in _every_ way I can. I'm glad you are willing to help save our Queen!" the new arrival smirked.

"And your girlfriend!" she giggled, turning the Lord red.

"Y… yes." He stuttered, giving a weak smile. "Now, it's getting late. I advise that you get some sleep. You can stay in one of the spare rooms tonight here in the Pixie Dust Tree. Viola, our most trusted guard, will escort you to your room and to your first training session tomorrow in the Home Tree centre, understood?" Muna nodded excitedly. "Good. Go tell Viola my instructions. I'll see you at dawn."

"Goodnight, Lord Milori." Muna bided him, politely as she made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, Milori spoke.

"Thank you, Muna. I don't know what we would have done without you." He said kindly. Muna smiled at left, pleased that she could be useful.

* * *

**YAY! A dream-talent fairy! Now Clarion will surely live (maybe…) and perhaps get married? Hmm… I'll start on some ideas! Sorry this is a bit short! I'll try and make chapter 7 a long chapter. Also, don't worry, I'll end this story, eventually...  
**


	7. Ready?

**Thank you all very much for your reviews. Please keep in mind I do make mistakes (e.g.: grammar, spelling, etc.) so if you spot a mistake, please tell me, even if you are unsure. I will always reply to any questions or you say that you're confused on what is going on. If I don't reply it's most likely that I feel if I tell you, it's giving away what's going to happen next. Also, if the storyline is too confusing then PM and I'll do like a summary chapter (Explain what is going on and has gone on so far). Please note that I write the chapter and then upload it immediately so even I don't know what's going to happen yet. I just write notes and then go into more detail, adding extra things in and occasionally changing things. It can also take up to 30 minutes to be able to be viewed by the public (you), so please don't get inpatient. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BY THE WAY, IT'S SAID 'Moon-a' not 'Mun-a'.**

* * *

"Wow! Gasped Muna, twirling around excitedly, her shoulder-length, wavy brown hair flowing loosely in the air. "And I get to stay here for the night?" she turned to Viola, standing in the doorway. Viola had escorted Muna to a spare room in the Pixie Dust Tree; 'No. 44' was printed in bold, black letters on the door.

"Yes-" Viola went to answer but then remembered that she didn't know the new fairy's name. She felt rude that she hadn't asked early. Muna noticed that the guard had interrupted herself.

"'Yes' what?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry. I don't know your name…" Viola seemed ashamed.

"It's okay," Muna assured her kindly, "I don't know yours." She pointed out. This made Viola smile slightly at the thought of knowing that the new fairy was kind and gentle, alike Queen Clarion.

"I... I'm Viola." The fairy gave a small bow.

"I like your name, Viola! I'm Muna!" the new fairy's manners were so shocking, considering she was only an hour or two old.

"Thank you, Muna. I like yours' too… It's _perfect _for a fairy of your talent…" Viola smiled shyly. Muna smiled back and nodded her once head, as a way of saying 'thank you'. The guard then turned and left, shutting the door quietly. Muna then took the time to check out her room for the night. There was a single bed in one corner of the room next to a small circular window. There was a bigger window on the other side of the room, the last rays of light pouring through it. Next to the big window were a small wooden closest and dressing table. Muna approached the closet and opened the door slowly. Inside were many different coloured clothes, all different shapes and sizes. '_What colour would a dream fairy were?_' she wondered. There were six different colours and shapes in her size so she picked up all six of them and headed over to the centre of the room and laid them on the floor, side by side.

"Now," she muttered to herself "Which one? The purple, blue, green, pink, red or white?" She couldn't seem to make up her mind so she just decided to stay in her white, dandelion dress that she was born with. Muna looked up out the big window to see the sun setting. It had been an eventful day, for what she had been alive for, that is. Slowly, she approached the small bed in the corner and climbed in, yawning sleepily. '_Goodnight, Pixie Hollow'_ Were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter! Okay, I'm joking… That was too short to be the end!**

* * *

Morning came by quickly. Muna awoke to see the sun finish rising out of the small window by the bed. Once sunrise had ended, she got out of bed and began getting ready for her first training session. She drowsily flew over to the dressing table to find a comb lying on the wood. Muna picked it up and began combing her hair until she could run her fingers through her hair without finding any knots **(If you're a boy, which I doubt, I just want to clarify that all girls do it. It's not something I made up!)**. Then, there was a small knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in." Muna called to the fairy behind the door. Viola opened the door slowly and stepped in. She gave a small bow.

"Good morning, Muna. Are you ready to start training?" Muna nodded.

"Good to see you Viola! And yes, I'm ready. I've been excited all morning!" she did a quick twirl in the air to prove she was full of energy. Viola smiled at her eagerness.

"If you will follow me then, Muna. On the way, we'll stop to get you you're daily cup of pixie dust. We don't want you to have to walk all day! " Viola began walking out the door, followed by the dream fairy.

* * *

Once they got to the centre of the Home Tree, Muna noticed Milori was already standing there, waiting in anticipation. "Good morning, Muna," he greeted the new arrival before acknowledging Viola. When he did acknowledge her, he gave her a small nod of appreciation. Viola smiled back before flying away.

"Good morning, Lord Milori!" Muna flew over to him. She had gotten her daily cup of dust on the way, so she could easily fly. Milori beamed at her enthusiasm.

"Good to hear, now, are you ready to show me and the ministers what you've got?" Milori gestured to four fairies behind him. Muna hadn't noticed them before. Each of them had a different colour that looked like as If they were based of each season. One was wearing orange and yellow leaves that covered almost all of his body. Another was wearing a pink flower dress and had orange hair tied in two buns. The third looked very serious and was wearing only white. She didn't look friendly at all! The final fairy was hard to tell if they were a male or female. They were wearing a long purple and blue dress and had a girl's haircut. Although, by the fairy's face Muna decided that they were male.

"Um… I think so." She blushed nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Milori could sense that she was beginning to get nervous and anxious "I'm sure you'll do fine. All you need to do is show us what you can do, for now. Now, follow me…" he began walking to tinkers' nook, follow by Muna, eager for her to start as soon as possible.

* * *

**There! I would say that that is a big enough chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far, see you in Chapter 8! ALREADY?! Bye!  
**


	8. Meeting The Ministers

**Sorry I didn't write a chapter yesterday. I was about to start when I accidently fell asleep. When I woke up my internet wouldn't work so I gave up… Anyway, now everything is back and running so, without further ado, here is chapter eight (training)…**

* * *

"Are we there yet, Lord Milori?" Muna asked excitedly. Milori gave a small chuckle before replying.

"Nearly! Aren't we eager today?" he smiled because if she was eager it meant that Muna was willing to help his lover. '_Clarion, hang in there.' _Was all he could think. Milori then began to hear music playing and hammers hitting acorns. Without a doubt they had reached Tinkers' Nook. Muna seemed to pick up on his depression/relief and took it as concern for Clarion. She couldn't blame him, to be honest. _'If I was about to lose someone I love, I would be in a worst state than him.' _Muna kept reminding herself, feeling sympathetic for Milori and Clarion. It felt strange that she was only born yesterday and yet, so far, all her life's work was dedicated to someone she had never even met. As far as Muna knew, Clarion could be fake and everyone could be lying. Muna shook her head, clearing all of the negative thoughts. _'And why would they do that, Muna!?'_

"We're here," Milori announced, interrupting Muna's hateful thoughts, not that they were worth thinking of anyway. "Are you _sure _you're okay with all of this?" he turned to the small fairy that was shaking nervously. Muna landed, trying to hide her fear of failing everyone. All four ministers were behind Muna and shot Milori an anxious glance, especially the Minster of Spring, who was _always _fussing over, well, _everything_.

"Okay about what?" she asked. '_What is there to not be okay with? Saving a life mustn't be that hard…'_ Images _of_ Muna risking her life, fighting dangerous beasts, shot through her head. She fell backwards in shock, but landed in someone's arms. She turned her head to see the minster with orange hair. '_Summer,'_ she assumed. "Th… Thank you, Miss Minster." Muna stumbled, standing up straight.

"It's okay, little one. Oh, and call me Sunflower. After all, we don't want our queen's saviour to get hurt, now do we!" the orange headed woman smiled warmly. She seemed to be the nicest of the four.

"Thank you, Sunflower." Muna replied. _'"Saviour"?' she thought_, feeling more pressure being put on her shoulders. Milori could see that the minister was accidently making the new fairy seem pressured, which was the opposite Milori wanted her to feel.

"Muna?" he called, bringing the fairy's attention to the task at hand. "Do you want to start training?" Muna nodded excitedly. She decided that training would take her mind of her worries.

"Of course," she smiled before putting on a serious face "on one condition!" The look of horror on Milori's face was the kind of expression that would amuse Vidia.

"Which would be…?" Milori was scared at the answer but knew that no matter what, he had to say yes.

"That it'll be _fun_!" Muna answered, calming Milori's nerves and his smile returned. He nodded.

"It will be as fun as we can make it, but remember, training isn't _always_ fun. At some points you may have to be serious." Milori reminded her but her smile didn't fade. It seemed impossible to make it fade, even if you were Vidia!

"Okay then! May I start with speed? I'm in a _hyper _mood!" Muna flew in fast circles to show how hyper she was.

"We can start with _whatever _you want, after all, you wanted training to be _fun_!" both fairies giggled. Milori then noticed the Minister of Winter glaring at him, as if trying to send a message to him. '_Introduce us! Rude…_' he could imagine the mean fairy saying. "Oh, um, but first," he gestured towards the ministers. "I would like to introduce the ministers of the seasons." Muna turned to see all four ministers standing in a line.

"Oh, yes," she beamed at all four of them, including the Minister of Winter.

"This is the Minister of Spring, also known as Hyacinth. He is in charge of the preparation for spring." Hyacinth wearily smiled at the new fairy.

"Nice to meet you… Muna is it?" he asked. Muna nodded, still smiling.

"This is the Minister of Summer, as you have already met…" Sunflower smiled at Muna as Milori introduced her. Both fairies (Sunflower and Muna) exchanged smiles and nods before Muna and Milori turned to the next fairy. "This is the Minister of Autumn. He is also known as Redleaf and is in charge of preperations for autumn."

"Nice to meet you, Muna. I trust you will do well when you help bring autumn to the mainland next season?" he asked kindly. Muna nodded, glad that at _least _one of the ministers had faith in her.

"And finally, this is-" Milori was interrupted by the next minister.

"I'm the Minister of Winter. My name is Snowflake, but please don't call me that." She hissed rudely. Muna's smile half-faded.

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied kindly. Milori shot her a look of annoyance.

"Now, now, Snowflake." He said. The Minister of Winter glared at him, annoyed that he had called her that, when she said not to. She didn't reply, though, for she knew he had more authority and there was no point in arguing. "Well, now you know the ministers, do you wish to start your training?" he turned to Muna, who brightened up, glad she didn't have to talk to Snowflake anymore.

"Yes, please!" she giggled. "But, I want to start with speed!" Muna reminded him.

"Of course," He replied before turning to Sunflower. "Sunflower, could you please fetch the fast-flying talents. If Vidia refuses to come, tell her I want to test her speed against a few arrival. That'll persuade her." He explained before the minister nodded and flew away. "Brace yourself, Muna. Vidia can be… difficult." Milori warned the new fairy.

* * *

**That's a nice cliff-hanger, right? So, if you like Vidia, I'm sure that you're like the next chapter! Bye! Don't forget to review if you like!**


	9. Meeting Vidia

**Ssssoooo, I heard you want Clarion in this chapter? Do you want her dieeee?! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH! Okay, I'm only trolling… I would kill myself if I killed her! Sheesh, calm down me! HAHHAHA…. Okay, I'll start…**

* * *

Vidia was sitting on a large patch of grass in butterfly cove when she heard her name. "Vidia? Vidia? Are you here?" Quickly, the fast-flying fairy took cover behind a berry bush and peered through the leaves, trying to see who was calling her. She never particularly got on _well _with, well, _everyone_. Only few fairies tolerated her behaviour, although the ones who did saw her as a misunderstood fairy rather than mean. "Vidia? Are you here?" Sunflower appeared in Vidia's sight and Sunflower could make out a small figure behind a bush. '_Vidia,_' Sunflower thought, annoyed the selfish fairy was hiding. "There is a new arrival who Lord Milori thinks could be faster than you…" the minister wished she could see Vidia's face but instead, she turned and began flying away, slowly.

"_What!?_" Vidia hissed, standing up straight and flitting over to the minister. '_I'm the fastest in Pixie Hollow! Always was, always has, always will!_' Vidia could feel anger burning inside her.

"Like I said, there is a new arrival. Lord Milori wants you to train her so she can help cure Queen Cl-" Sunflower tried to finish explaining but was _rudely _interrupted by Vidia's cruel words.

"Clarion?! Who cares if she lives? What has she ever done for us? Nothing! Why should I help? I mean, I'm the fastest fairy in all of Neverland! None one can beat me!" Vidia was close to shouting.

"Is that so…?" Sunflower knew _exactly_ how to persuade her. "Prove it." She tempted.

"Fine! I will! Where is the new girl!?" Vidia looked left and right, expecting the new arrival to be with the minister, but she wasn't.

"Over in Tinkers' Nook with Lord-" Sunflower was cut off by a huge gust of wind flying past her. Vidia was gone in an instant. "Same old Vidia!" she chuckled.

* * *

Back in the Fairy Infirmary, Clarion was lying in a small bed, holding her head in pain. In the room she was in, all four walls were white and there was no window. There was a small wooden chair by her bed and that was it.

"Nurse?" she called quietly but no one heard her. Clarion gave a long sigh. She hadn't seen Milori for two weeks and had been stuck in the same old bed, day after day, since she had passed out and banned from seeing her lover, for the second time. '_I promised myself this wouldn't happen…'_ Clarion sighed again. She was tired and her head hurt so much. Every night the nightmares would get more and more terrifying. Some were about Milori being tortured. Some were about everyone throwing things at her as she tried to fly away, but her wings were broken. Some were so un-bearable that Clarion would throw up as soon as she woke up. '_Milori must hate me by now…'_ she thought, losing all hope.

"Your Majesty?" called a small voice from the door. The queen turned her head to see Viola, standing in the doorway.

"Viola! What a lovely surprise!" Clarion's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She hadn't seen anyone besides nurse-talent fairies for over two weeks. Seeing someone familiar made her feel a bit relieved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. There has been a new arrival-" Viola explained, walking closer to Clarion but before she could finish, Clarion interrupted her.

"A new arrival? Oh, you must tell me about them! Please, sit…" she smiled eagerly. One of Clarion's favourite duties as the queen was to greet new arrivals and get to know them.

"Oh, of course!" Viola smiled and sat on the small wooden chair by Clarion's bed.

"What is there name?" She asked excitedly. "What is there talent? Is it another tinker?" Viola shook her head.

"Her name is Muna. She has a rare talent…" Clarion couldn't have looked happier. It was the _first_ piece of good news for the past _two weeks_ and so far, it was the best.

"Rare? What is she? A time-travel fairy perhaps?" she asked

"No, you're Highness. She is a dream-talent fairy. Coincidently, Lord Milori said that she may be able to help cure you." Viola beamed happily at her queen. The thought of everything working out okay seemed impossible, that was until Muna arrived.

"Really? How wonderful!" the queen exclaimed. Viola then went into detail on Muna's personality and how willing she is to help out. Both of the fairies talked for hours before Viola left. Queen Clarion couldn't have been happier (unless she was told Milori could see her again…)!

* * *

Back at Tinkers' Nook, Vidia came racing around the corner, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Where is she?" Vidia hissed to Milori, catching him of guard. He stumbled back before gaining his senses.

"Oh, yes, Vidia this is Muna. Muna this is Vidia. She will be training you to become fast. It says in some books that I've read that dream fairies are slower than normal fairies on the Mainland but extremely fast when in dreams." Milori explained. Muna smiled at Vidia, which freaked Vidia out a bit although, she didn't show it.

"Oh, Muna, _darling_," Vidia began. Whenever she uses words like "darling" or "dear", they sounded more like a threat than a cute nick-name. "We are going to have _soo_ much fun." She smiled cruelly.

"Oh, good! I can't wait to start!" Muna exclaimed, still smiling. The thought of Muna being _more _happier than Tinkerbell annoyed Vidia greatly. '_Tinkerbell is already annoying as it is!_' Vidia thought, annoyed.

"How about we start with thistles?" Vidia smirked at Muna, although Muna continued to smile. Just as she was about to reply, Milori did.

"No, Vidia. You know what happened last time." Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! Follow me…" Vidia groaned, flying off, although, not as fast as normal so the new fairy could keep up. "Come on!" she hissed as the new arrival slowly trailed behind her.

"Good luck, Muna," Milori mouthed to Muna as she flew away.

* * *

**Wow! I got a lot in that chapter, eh? I know it wasn't that long but I'm still thinking of training ideas. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Bye!**


	10. Training - Canceled

**Once again another chapter is here! Chapter 10 today! Doubt digits ^_^! So, some suggested that Vidia and Muna become friends… Shall we make that happen...?**

* * *

"Vidia?" Muna panted once Vidia had stopped and landed on the bank of a river.

"What is it, _dearie_?" Vidia hissed at the new fairy. Although, she didn't scare Muna at all. Muna just kept smiling, which annoyed Vidia greatly.

"What are '_thisels'_?" the young fairy asked. Vidia rolled her eyes

"THISTLES, _dear_." Vidia slowly shook her head.

"Oh, sorry. What are 'thistles', then?" Muna landed down next to her and Vidia turned her head towards the new arrival.

"Thistles are annoying weeds. Ree seems think that _I_ should have to take care of them, _alone_." Muna gave Vidia a confused look. '_Who's "Ree"? And why does Vidia have to do it?' _she thought.

"Who's 'Ree' and why does she make you take care of them by yourself?" Muna repeated her thoughts aloud. Vidia sighed.

"_Sweetheart_, Ree is the _queen_." The fast-flyer explained. "She makes me do it alone because I'm a fast flying fairy. The fastest in all of Neverland, actually." The last part made Vidia proud to say it. '_Fastest in Neverland, huh?'_ a voice rang in Vidia's head. '_Yes, now shut up!' _shouted another.

"Oh," Muna exclaimed. "So, your talent is rare?" she pieced things together. "Like mine?"

"Dearie, I make breezes in the spring. Blow down leaves in the autumn. The seasons depend on _me. _And you… Make _dreams_? The seasons don't _need _dreams. They need _me_." She hissed in such a mean way, Muna's smile faded completely.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I'm not useful…" Muna sighed at stared at the ground. A pang of guilt hit Vidia, which was unlike her. Normally, she didn't care, but this fairy, she did.

"You're not _useless,_" she chose her words carefully. She didn't want people to think she had gone _soft_. "Ree needs you. She doesn't need me. Honestly, dearie, I'm glad she doesn't need me. Me and Ree don't exactly get on… _well_." Admitted the fairy.

"Really? But you're nice." Muna smiled at her. This time, it didn't annoy Vidia (_that much_).

"Well, if you want to "save" Ree, you're going to need to train. Won't you, sweetheart?" Vidia grabbed Muna's cheek and then gave it a small tap a few times before flying up a bit. Muna followed her.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"How about…" Vidia looked around for a starting position and ending position. Finally, she pointed to a tree in the distance. "See that tree? Race me there and back. Three, two, one, GO!" she raced before Muna could reply. Muna raced after her as fast as she could but couldn't keep up to Vidia. Once Vidia got back to the starting point, she wait at least thirty seconds before Muna finished.

"How about next time you give me a second to reply?" she panted. Vidia's breathing was normal and she wasn't tired at all, unlike the new fairy.

"How about next time you put _some _effort in to it!" she snapped back and turned around, facing her back to Muna.

"Look," the kind fairy began. "I need to train so I can save Queen Clarion. I don't want to fight! I _like_ you, Vidia." She breathed.

"You… like… _me?_" Vidia asked, her back still to Muna.

"Yes, you're kind, at heart." Muna flew next to the fast-flying fairy before looking up at the sky. The clouds above had gone from puffy and white to dark and grey. "Um… Vidia? Why are the clouds so grey?" she shook nervously. Vidia followed her gaze towards the sky before she went to reply.

"Ra-" she was cut off as Silvermist sped past her.

"RAIN! RAIN! TAKE COVER!" Silvermist shouted and she flew around. Vidia shot of to take cover as quickly as she could; Muna tried to follow but ended up losing Vidia.

* * *

Muna just kept flying straight and eventually ended up back at the Pixie Dust Tree. Milori was standing in the centre talking to Dewey. Both fairies had a look of concern of their faces. Muna flew down and landed next to Milori. He was the only one she knew besides Vidia and Viola, although, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Milori," Muna panted again. All that flying had worn her out. "Is everything okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. Both fairies turned to her with a look of fear on their faces.

"No, Muna," Milori began. Muna glanced over at Dewey and Milori remembered they hadn't met. "This is the Keeper of all fairy knowledge." He introduced the Keeper quickly.

"Call me Dewey." The old pixie smiled at Muna briefly. Both Muna and Dewey turned to Milori.

"Queen Clarion's condition has worsened. The Keeper and I thought you would have time to train, but now I don't think you will. Tomorrow morning I would like you to meet me here. Viola will then take you down to the infirmary and I want you to try and cure the queen. You will have the rest of today to train with Dewey. Understood?" he explained all at once. Muna nodded. "Muna, I'm sorry you've had all of this responsibility given to you when you are only a few days old, but you need to trust me. You don't have to do this, but if you don't, Queen Clarion _will_ die." The words hurt Milori more than they did Muna. All Milori could do was hope for the best, but it didn't feel like enough.

"You will be training with me because I have written about you're talent before. I know most about it." The Keeper explained, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"Okay," Muna breathed. "But how will I know what to do? So far, the only thing that has happened that is associated with my talent is I fly slower than a normal fairy!" she shook with fear. '_Can I even do this? I'm only a few days old and I'm being told to cure the queen! HOW!?_' she was now panicking and was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Muna," Lord Milori spoke softly, the same way he did with Clarion. "It's going to be alright. Me and the Keeper will help you in every way he can. Apparently when someone is having a nightmare, alike Queen Clarion's, you should be able to see a bubble. Like the one you saw when you picked your talent." He explained. Muna began to slowly calm down. Drops from the sky were beginning to fall and the ground was becoming wet very quickly.

"We will be going over what you will need to do when you are encased by the bubble. This time, you shouldn't shimmer. Instead, you should see Queen Clarion. There a few more things I will need to tell you as well. If you would like to follow me to the royal library…" Dewey began floating of, followed by Muna. Milori gave her an anxious smile as she flew away.

* * *

**Nooo! Queen Clarion! I hope she doesn't die :'(**

**Hope you all enjoyed! See you tomorrow in Chapter Eleven! Byee!**


	11. Malika's Past

**Thank you all who has suggested things I could use in this story and those who have reviewed! It means a lot to me, as always ^_^! Sorry I didn't post earlier; I have been dealing with some school issues and stuff that I had to sort out. Please be patient and remember I WILL finish this story! I promise!**

* * *

"105, 106, 107," The Keeper read the numbers printed on the wooden doors aloud. "108, 109, 110," he continued. "111, ah, 112!" The old fairy gestured towards a door with the number '**112**' printed in bold, black letters on. Slowly he pushed the door open to reveal a bookworm's paradise!

"Wow! This is the Royal Library?" Muna stared at the shelves and shelves of books, one after enough. The library was about half the size of the one in Winter Woods.

"Oh, this is nothing! _My _library in the Winter Woods is much bigger than this!" Dewey announced.

"Really? Oh, you must take me there at some point!" she gasped. Dewey nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you want to start with? The Dreamland, perhaps?" he asked her, scanning a shelf for the correct book.

"_Dreamland_? What is the 'Dreamland'?" she replied curiously.

"As Lord Milori said, when you make contact with Queen Clarion, you will see a bubble. That bubble is the entrance to the Dreamland." He explained, selecting a rather large red book from the shelf. "Ah-hah!"

"Oh," Muna made her way over to Dewey and stood next to him as he put the large book down on a table and sat on a stall near it and began flicking through pages. Muna sat next to him on a nearby stall.

"Here it is! Dreamland!" he announced. Muna looked down to the book to see a picture of a blue and purple land. There were no animals. No insects. However, there was _one _fairy.

"Is that…?" she began. The fairy was male and had a light-purple top on with dark-blue pants. He had black shoes, too. '_A dream fairy,_' she thought.

"Malika?" The Keeper asked her. She nodded. "Yes, that's Malika alright." He clarified. "The only dream fairy to have ever lived. At least, before you were born…" Muna was the only fairy alive with her talent which meant she didn't make friends as easy. Normally, a fairy' first few friends would be from the same talent, but not in her case. Her first _real _friend was Vidia. Viola didn't count, nor did Milori. They were being friendly because she is the key to their problems, not entirely, but partly.

"Dewey?" she asked him. "What happened to him?"

"Who, Malika?" he wondered. She nodded. "He went to the dream world one day and…" he didn't want to finish. He wished he hadn't started. '_Oh, no. She is going to change her mind and Lord Milori is going to kill me!_' he thought, panicking.

"'And…' what?" she asked him.

"Um… Nothing." He tried to cover it up.

"Dewey," Muna said sternly but kindly, just like Clarion. "What happened to him? I need to know." Dewey sighed in defeat.

"He went to the Dreamland and never returned." He explained. "Some say that he chose to never come back."

"Why? Pixie Hollow is nice!" Muna said cheerfully. _'At least he didn't die. Hang on, that means he is still alive…? Am I alone?' _she thought.

"No one knows." He stated.

"Dewey, is it possible he is still alive?" she asked. The Keeper considered it for a moment.

"Perhaps, I mean, it's plausible…" he finally said.

"So, I'm not alone…? I mean… I'm not the only dream-talent fairy?" she began to get excited. Dewey didn't.

"Maybe," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"Malika was said to be evil. Some say that he didn't return because he was banished. Said to come and curse the one who banished him." Dewey said, depressed.

"Wait… So Malika is possibly evil? He may have been banished? Banished by whom, Dewey?" Muna tried to piece things together.

"Lord Milori banished him…" he sighed again.

"Wait, so, Lord Milori banished him?" Dewey nodded.

"Yes," he replied.

"Then why is Queen Clarion ill?" she mumbled, although Dewey still heard.

"What does Queen Clarion have to do with it? Lord Milori is the one who banished him. He is the one who will get… Oh…" he had just answered his own question. "Oh, no, the curse! It went to Queen Clarion instead!" he yelled as he ran out the room, followed by a worried Muna.

"We must tell Lord Milori!" she yelled after him. Both of them began flying back to the Pixie Dust centre to find Milori just leaving.

* * *

"Lord Milori! Wait!" they both yelled as they flew towards him as fast as their wings could take them. Milori turned around, wondering what in Neverland was going on.

"What is wrong?" the Lord asked, worried.

"The… curse…." Dewey panted.

"What curse? What?" he turned to Muna.

"Malika… Banished…." She panted

"Malika? Yes, he was banished… Why does that matter _now_?" Lord Milori looked so confused.

"We think Queen Clarion was cursed instead of you…" Muna finally got out. Dewey nodded.

"Oh… no… Malika…" Milori's breathing had intensified. "This is my entire fault…" tears filled his eyes. He turned around and began yelling at himself about everything he could think of. How it was his entire fault that Clarion was ill and on the verge of death.

"Lord Milori, please calm down…" Dewey tried to calm him when he had caught his breath.

"Lord Milori," Muna pleaded "This is no-one's fault. Malika was evil. How were you to have known? Besides, blaming yourself won't help right now. I think right now we need to help Queen Clarion!" her words were wise and well-thought like Clarion's. They calmed Milori down a bit.

"But, Muna," both male fairies began.

"You have no training. You are too weak. Too young. You go to the dream world and Malika will kill you for sure." Dewey reminded her.

"Dewey is right, Muna. You can't go. I won't let you." Milori agreed with the Keeper.

"Well what use am I if I don't at least _try _to save Queen Clarion?!" she was almost shouting at the Lord of Winter, something that most would never even dare think about. Milori was about to reply when a voice rang through the Home Tree.

"She'll take me, Milori!" hissed a voice. Everyone at the centre turned and was stunned completely to see the fast-flying fairy; Vidia.

* * *

**Hooray! Vidia to the rescue! I'll see you in the next chapter. I think it will be finished by chapter fifteen or sixteen. After, I will stop for a few weeks and then begin on a new Milarion story. But for now, goodbye!**


	12. The Model Train

**Apologies that I didn't upload yesterday… I've had school and family issues lately and also I've been trying to make these chapters as best as I possibly can and it's been proving hard… Anyway, at the end of the last chapter, Vidia told Milori she was coming to the Dreamland, right? Well, I forgot to give credit to the person who gave me the idea; ****milarion forever****. Thank you for sharing your idea! It is wonderful! If you enjoy the Vidia being in the Dreamland, thank ****milarion forever**** for the idea!**

* * *

"What!?" gasped Milori and Dewey. Muna was shocked that the supposedly 'mean' fairy had volunteered herself to help save someone she didn't like (Queen Clarion).

"You're coming?" Muna's eyes sparkled in glee.

"Well," Vidia began. "Ree can't go down _that _easy!" she hissed. A smile ran across Muna's face. Even Milori gave a small, anxious smile for a second. He was proud that the fairy had pushed aside her selfishness to help his lover.

"Thank you, Vidia," Muna fluttered over to Vidia and hugged her. Vidia stood there awkwardly, too dumbfounded to push Muna aside. When Muna let go and fluttered back to Milori and Dewey, Vidia was blushing.

"Err…" Vidia mumbled.

"So can I go _now_?" Muna prompted Milori. He smiled and nodded.

"Vidia is fast enough to keep you both out of trouble. As long as you stick together, you can go." He explained. Muna flew upwards in circles out of excitement before turning to Vidia.

"We have to go _now,_ Vidia," Muna explained "Lord Milori said that Queen Clarion has gotten worse! She might die if we don't hurry!" she began flying off towards the infirmary, followed by Vidia, when a voice stopped them.

* * *

"Wait!" Muna turned around to see a small fairy wearing a short, light green dress and blonde hair in a bun. "Wait!" she panted. The blonde fairy was followed by another fairy. The other fairy was smaller and had brown hair and glasses.

"What now, Tinkerbell?!" shouted Vidia. _'"Tinkerbell"? Is she a tinker?_' Muna thought curiously. Both fairies stopped when they reached Vidia and Muna. Then the blonde fairy began explaining.

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell! This is Bobble…" she explained to Muna. Bobble smiled and spoke.

"Aye," he confirmed. "You're Muna, right?" He had an odd accent. Muna had never heard of it before.

"What do you want?" Vidia snapped before Muna could say anything. Instead, she just nodded to Bobble.

"It's raining!" Tinkerbell replied. Vidia glared at her.

"_You don't say?_" she said sarcastically.

"You can't fly! You're wings will get wet! We can help!" Tinkerbell ignored Vidia's sarcasm.

"What Miss Bell means is we have come up with an invention that will stop you from getting wet and still get to the infirmary." Bobble explained. Every in Pixie Hollow had been told about Queen Clarion being in the infirmary. The infirmary was a few minutes' fly away. It was in the middle of summer so getting to it in the rain would be hard. Rain only came a few times a year, so they don't have this problem often.

"How? The rain drops are huge!" Muna exclaimed, looking out at the rain. She hadn't been told about Tinkerbell or Bobble before, so she didn't know about how much potential Tink has.

"We can build anything!" Tinkerbell smiled at Muna warmly.

"Get to the point already!" groaned Vidia impatiently.

"We have come up with an invention that-" Vidia interrupted the blonde tinker.

"I AM NOT GETTING IN ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BOATS!" Muna was confused however Tinkerbell and Bobble were annoyed at the mean fairy.

"That boat would have worked if there wasn't that waterfall!" Tinkerbell protested. Vidia didn't have time to answer.

"This isn't the time for arguing!" Muna was almost yelling.

"Fine…" Vidia mumbled.

"So, how does your invention work?" the dream fairy turned to Bobble.

"Well, we found this thing called a 'model train' down at the cove. We put some coal in it that the mining-talents gave us and it moved! We then put a plastic thingy over it and used pieces of wood that are attached to the train and it acts as, like, a cover! As long as you keep up with the train, you shouldn't get wet!" Bobble explained. Muna understood the majority of what he had said. Both of them understood enough to know how it worked.

"Well then, shall we test it?" Muna asked excitedly. Vidia just sighed. Both of the tinkers nodded and began flying off, followed by Muna and Vidia.

* * *

When Muna saw the train she began to get nervous again. '_What if it doesn't work? What if by the time we get there, Queen Clarion is dead? What if me and Vidia die in the Dreamland?' _she thought anxiously.

"There she is!" Bobble pointed to the train proudly. It looked exactly as they had described it. All four fairies flittered over to the invention nervously.

"I hope this thing works…" Tinkerbell mumbled to herself as she picked up a piece of coal from a pile and threw it in a small hole on top of the train.

"Just use this to steer and keep under the plastic cover." Bobble explained shortly, pointing to a wheel at the front of the train and then the plastic cover on top of the train.

"Okay," Muna breathed. Vidia stayed silent. The fast-flying fairy and the dream fairy stepped on to the train and Vidia flittered over to the steering wheel.

"Good luck, Miss Muna. I hope Queen Clarion is alright." Smiled Bobble, confident that she'll cure her.

"Good luck Muna. Good luck Vidia." Smiled Tink.

"Thank you." Muna replied to the two tinkers and smiled back. "Let's go!" she said to Vidia. Tinkerbell then went over and picked up another piece of coal and threw it in the hole.

"Bye! Good luck!" both tinkers yelled as the train chugged forward quickly. Within a minute the tinkers were out of sight.

"Muna?" Vidia sighed.

"Yes, Vidia?" Muna replied kindly.

"Will it hurt to go into the dream world?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know. I've never been…" the dream fairy replied honestly.

"Oh…" Vidia sighed again. They remained silent for the rest of the way. Neither of them knew what to say. All they knew was that they had to get to Clarion and go to the Dreamland, hoping that neither of them would die… '_At least we aren't wet…' _Muna thought, trying to ease her anxiousness.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was alright. It took me almost three hours to write… I have a lot of ideas for the Dreamland, though, so next chapter should be good as easy to write! YAY! I'll see you tomorrow! Sorry again about not posting yesterday **

**BYEE!**


	13. The Dreamland

**I don't know if you're as excited as I am but I'm really looking forward to writing the last few chapters! It's going to be really exciting with the ba- Oops! Almost gave it away! ;)**

* * *

"You sure you can handle this, _sweetheart_?" Vidia asked nervously, although she still used sarcasm.

"Well, I think it's too late to back out…" Muna shook with fear. They could just about see the Fairy infirmary and their stomachs were beginning to churn. Slowly Muna inhaled a deep breath; she could smell the rain on the grass and, as much as she loved the smell, she wished it wasn't raining so it could at least make the job of saving the queen a _little bit _easier. "Vidia?" Muna asked.

"Yes, _dearie_?" the devious fairy replied.

"Why are you helping me? You said you don't 'get along very well' with Queen Clarion." Muna reminded her.

"Well, what fun would it be if she went down _that easily_?" she hissed back. Both of the fairies knew that that wasn't the reason Vidia was helping. Deep down, they both knew that Vidia cared.

After a minute or so, they arrived at the entrance of the Fairy Infirmary. Luckily, the train had a handbrake to stop it from causing any damage to anything; e.g. knocking down any building and running over any fairies with wet wings. Vidia was the first to jump of the model train when it stopped.

"Let's get this over with!" she hissed as she quickly walked to a desk at the entrance of the infirmary. Muna followed, unsure where to go as she had never been to the infirmary before. When Vidia reached the desk, she didn't bother with the green bug **(the one in the Secret of the Wings movie)**. "What number is Ree in!?" she demanded. The fairy behind the desk yanked the leaf back when she heard Vidia's voice. The fairy looked Vidia and Muna up and down. She didn't understand why Vidia was there but knew about the dream fairy.

"Room 3" The fairy behind the desk told Muna and ignored Vidia who quickly flew to room 3. Muna gave the fairy a kind smile before following Vidia. When Muna peered through the open door in room 3, she saw Vidia standing next to a bed. She moved swiftly into the room and noticed a fairy in the bed. The fairy had brown hair and blue eyes. She also was a deathly pale. Above the fairy was a dark bubble, the same shape bubble that she had seen when she discovered her talent. Muna stared at it, curious.

"Vidia?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, it's Ree…" Vidia assumed that is what she was going to ask.

"Not that," Muna replied, still staring at the dark bubble. "The bubble." She pointed upwards but when Vidia looked, she saw nothing. Vidia turned back to Queen Clarion.

"_Dearie, _there is nothing there." She rolled her eyes.

"I see it…" Muna mumbled, still staring. "I think that's the entrance to the Dreamland…" Vidia's head snapped towards Muna when she heard the word 'Dreamland'.

"Why can't I see it?! And why don't you see it when others sleep?!" she hissed angrily.

"You're not a dream fairy… Queen Clarion is the only one with the nightmares…" Muna couldn't take her eyes off the bubble. "Vidia, are you ready?" she breathed.

"Not really but let's do this thing anyway!" Muna grabbed Vidia's hand and was about to reach out for the bubble when a voice, again, interrupted.

"Muna! Wait!" Muna recognized Dewey's voice and turned to see him and Milori run into the room.

"How did you get here?!" Hissed Vidia.

"The rain stopped," Milori panted.

"Oh, so now it stops!" Vidia shouted angrily.

"Vidia," Muna said in a warning tone, as if she was telling her not to start yelling. Vidia just rolled her eyes. "What is it Dewey?" she turned to the old fairy.

"Whatever you do, don't kill Malika! I should've told you this before but Queen Clarion needs the curse lifted by the one who cast it _and _she needs a sacrifice of life energy. I and Lord Milori have decided that it would be best if Malika sacrificed himself. He won't die, but he won't live…" he explained quickly. Vidia and Muna just stared at him.

"How could you sacrifice him?!" Vidia yelled at the two male fairies, but mainly at Milori for agreeing to it.

"Vidia, he has done this to her and the punishment is death anyway! He might as well be the sacrifice!" Milori shouted back. He sighed and realised that yelling at her wouldn't work. "Look, just please trust us. All you need to do is convince him to come back to Pixie Hollow and to lift the spell. The rest we can deal with." he said softly, although, Vidia still was angry.

"Lord Milori, isn't there another way?" Muna asked softly. Milori shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, girls," Dewey replied. Muna sighed and grabbed Vidia's hand. Vidia didn't have time to respond before Muna reached for the bubble and both Muna and Vidia were encased in a dark mist. Within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

"Vidia? Are you okay?" Muna turned to Vidia, who looked more shocked than angry. She gave a small nod but couldn't find words.

"What is this place?" she whispered to herself.

"The Dream World…" Muna whispered to Vidia, who was so confused. The ground was purple and made of concrete. The air was pink but breathable. Also, somewhere in the distance Vidia could make out a blue castle with a strange dark beam of light coming from the roof.

"Look!" Vidia pointed to the castle and the light. Muna looked at what Vidia was pointing at and saw the castle and the light, but she also saw another dark bubble, exactly the same as the one over Clarion.

"Do you see the bubble?" Muna asked. Vidia shook her head.

"No. Do you?" Vidia replied. Muna nodded.

"Exactly the same as the one over Queen Clarion…" she thought aloud. It didn't take long for it to hit her. "Malika! He's up there with Clarion!" she shouted and began flying off as quickly as she could towards the castle.

"Who's 'Malika'?!" Vidia shouted back as she followed behind Muna, who strangely left a pink and purple trail of dust behind her. Her wings were also purple and glowed. "Muna! You're wings!" Vidia called after her. Muna heard and looked back at her purple, glowing wings and the trail of dust behind her.

"It must be the castle calling me!" she called back, noticing that she wore a knee-height, half purple and half pink dress with straps on the shoulders. It looked rather pretty on her.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Muna and Vidia landed on the roof of the blue castle. The roof floor was circle and made of wood. There was also a wooden hatch to the left of the circle and the beam of light they saw earlier was on the opposite side of the circle Vidia and Muna was on.

"Hurry!" Muna shouted to Vidia as she ran over and kicked the hatch. It swung open and inside it was strangely bright. Both fairies jumped down the hatch to see Clarion's body floating in the beam of light. Clarion was laying in the air and you could see she was in a lot of pain.

"Be careful…" Vidia whispered to Muna who was froze in fear.

"Malika! Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!" Muna tried intimidating the dream fairy. She knew he was there. Why else would Clarion be so easy to find?

"Oh, Muna… How lovely for you to join me! I've been waiting for you!" A tall fairy stepped out from a dark corner and smirked evilly.

"How do you know me!?" she snapped "Oh, that doesn't matter! I'm not here to join you! I'm here to save Queen Clarion!" she hissed, just like Vidia always does.

"Give her back!" Vidia hissed at Malika.

"Oh, but Vidia. You hate Ree, correct?" he continued to smirk

"You don't know anything about us!" Vidia shouted angrily at the thought of _him _enjoying making _her _angry.

"Really? Because as long as I'm here, I can watch all of you _irritating fairies_;in Pixie Hollow and on the Mainland!" Malika laughed evilly.

"Malika, why are you doing this?" Muna shouted at evil dream fairy.

"Because that so called 'Milori' banished me! I swore I would get my revenge and I did! HAHAHHAHA!" he roared fiercely.

"That is no reason to hurt Queen Clarion! She didn't do anything wrong!" Vidia yelled back. It was the first time she had said "Queen Clarion" without saying it bitterly or sarcastically.

"She fell in love with the wrong fairy! She should have chosen _me_!" he yelled back, although, it wasn't as loud as Vidia. The fast flying fairy and the young dream fairy froze, confused.

"You loved… Clarion…?" Muna asked quietly.

"Yes, and she loved me! Until that frost fairy came along! If I can't have Clarion in Pixie Hollow I'll have her here!" he shouted.

"You can't have her here either!" Vidia hissed.

"And why not?" he laughed evilly.

"Because you'll killing her!" a tear ran down Muna's cheek and it sparkled in the light. Malika noticed it and froze, realizing what he was doing.

"I'm killing her?" he asked softly. His evil tone was gone and it was his normal voice. Another tear ran down Muna's cheek as she nodded. Slowly, Clarion's body dropped on the floor and the beam of light disappeared. She didn't look in pain anymore, either. Muna assumed the curse had been lifted. "I didn't know…" he mumbled and a tear ran down his cheek.

"It's okay, Malika. Come back to Pixie Hollow with me and Vidia." Muna said gently.

"I was banished…" he sighed.

"Lord Milori requested you came back. If you want to make it up to Queen Clarion then come with us." Muna explained while Vidia stayed silent.

"How will that help her?" he asked, looking into Muna's eyes with fear.

"If you give her you're life energy she will live. If you sacrifice yourself for her, she will forgive you." Muna answered the fairy honestly. Malika nodded and closed his eyes. Muna closed her eyes too and a flash of light appeared and they were whisked back to room 3.

* * *

**Okay, that was the longest chapter I've ever done! OFFICAL! That was roughly 1,700 words! :O! I can't wait until next chapter. There are about two chapters left and then I'll do the sequel! I'm really excited! See you tomorrow for chapter fourteen! Byee!**


	14. The Big Question

**Okay, so I think you Milarion fans out there are going to enjoy this chapter! You'll find out why in a minute or two ;)!**

* * *

Malika, Muna, Vidia, Clarion, Milori and Dewey all stood in room 3 at the Fairy Infirmary. Clarion, whose body had been tense for the past few hours, finally relaxed. Milori gave a sigh of relief before turning to Malika.

"Do you realise what you have put Clarion through? And all for what? If you wanted revenge why didn't you hurt me?" Milori sighed. He was angry, confused, lonely, and depressed at the same time. He just couldn't understand why Malika would curse Clarion and not him.

"I… I didn't know I was killing her…" Malika replied quietly. "I just wanted her to live with me in the Dreamland. I knew it would hurt for her to travel there as she isn't a dream fairy but I didn't think it would kill her…"

"Well it will! You almost killed and even now her survival chances are one to ten! Do you know how much she means to her subjects? Her friends? To me?" yelled Milori. Malika shook his head shamefully.

"I want to give my life energy," he breathed. Milori was a bit shocked by this. He had thought that he wouldn't give in so easy to get him to give in, although, he remembered how much Malika loved Clarion, so for him giving in at the thought of her dying wasn't too shocking.

"Very well," Milori nodded to Dewey who flew out the door and after a few minutes returned with Viola and Julia, two highly trusted guard fairies. "Guards, take Malika down to the Pixie Dust Tree centre. If crowds gather, let them. They deserve to know what is happening." Milori firmly explained as Viola and Julia escorted Malika to the Pixie Dust Tree. Malika didn't care what happened to him anymore. He just wanted Clarion to be alright.

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered at the Pixie Dust Tree centre. Milori was sitting next to Clarion who was on a chair at the side of the crowd. Clarion had woken up after Malika had left and, with some help, managed to fly down to the tree. Malika was standing in the centre with Viola and Julia, who were making sure he didn't escape. Muna, Vidia and Dewey were anxiously sitting in the front row of the crowd, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was rather a tense ceremony that had only been performed once and that was thousands of years ago. One fairy had poisoned the first queen (not Clarion) and had been caught with a poison near her almost dead body. He had then been sentenced to death. Milori shakily got up and made his way over to Malika.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, please could I have your attention!" he shouted over the crowd who had been gossiping to each other about why Malika had returned. "As you may know, Queen Clarion has been terribly ill. Her illness is because of Malika's curse. This morning he has kindly offered to sacrifice his life energy for Queen Clarion. It is the only way…" he trailed off as fairies began to gasp, cry, faint and gossip.

"It's okay! It's for the best…" Malika shouted over the crowd. "I brought this upon myself." Malika nodded to Milori as if to say "I'm ready. Please get this over with…" Milori nodded back and whispered to the guards that they could go before turning back to the crowd.

"If you do not wish to be here then please go now." He warned them. Some fairies quickly fluttered away but the most of them stayed. "In your own time, Malika," Milori breathed anxiously. Malika shakily knelt down and closed his eyes. _'Let her live. Let her live.'_ He chanted in his head.

"By the power of Mother Dove and all of Neverland," Malika began. "I sacrifice my life energy for Queen Clarion." Once he had said the words his body began shimmering green. A tear ran down Muna's cheek at the thought of being the _only _dream fairy in all of Pixie Hollow. '_Now I'm alone…_' she thought sadly. Malika let out a grunt of pain before his body disappeared and all was left was a pile of dust. Slowly, the green dust then began to move towards Clarion's body. It entered through her wings and continued in until it reached her brain. _The main source of the nightmares._

"Please work…" Milori whispered to himself as he slowly made his way over to Clarion. As soon as the green dust disappeared, Clarion's colour began to return. Her normal golden glow returned and her eyes went back to the same bright blue. The crowd gasped at the sign of their queen's health returning and some even flew around in circles excitedly. Milori bit his lip as he reached his lover. "Clarion?" he called softly.

"Milori?" Clarion replied, looking up at him. She jumped up and fluttered her wings happily.

"You're okay!" Milori's eyes filled with tears as he flew his arms around her and they stayed in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Milori," a tear ran down Clarion's cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered.

"I thought you'd die!" Milori laughed nervously. It all seemed too real. The crowd admired the beautiful couple, all except Vidia.

"A-hem!" she shouted impatiently.

"Oh, um," Clarion stumbled. Milori released Clarion from his arms but still made sure he kept hold of her hand.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow," Queen Clarion began, still full of wisdom and courage "I'm sorry I haven't been around for the past season. I trust Lord Milori did a wonderful job covering for me." Clarion raised an eyebrow at Milori, hoping he would nod to clarify he had, but he didn't. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Clarion then lent up towards Milori's face and they kissed for a few seconds; only a few seconds so it wouldn't gross some fairies out ^_^

"Clarion," Milori began, loud enough so the crowd could hear.

"Milori?" she responded.

"I was going to wait for a few days to ask you this, but I think now would be a good time…" he knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket. Clarion blushed as she knew what he was going to say. Some fairies in the crowd gasped as they knew too.

"Clarion, you said you wanted to repay me for everything and if you answer this question you will." Milori began shakily as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" A fairy at the front of the crowd fainted and a few others rushed over to help her.

"Milori," Clarion began softly, still blushing. "Of course I will," she began crying happily as she pulled him up and they kissed again. During the kiss Milori slipped the engagement ring on Clarion's finger and sighed happily. '_This moment couldn't be more perfect!_' they both thought happily.

* * *

**That is the reason why I thought you'd like it! Clarion finally repaid Milori! And a Milarion marriage! OMG! YAY! See you at the wedding! 3**


	15. Bridesmaids

**Wow, you girls (and maybe some guys) have been giving me tons of ideas! I've even heard stories of how much you "screamed like a fan girl" and some even getting odd looks or telling off! Wow! You fan girls are nuts for a Milarion wedding, aren't you? Now, I did say in the last chapter that this chapter would be the wedding but I think you said wanted a little… argument…?**

* * *

"Milori," Began Queen Clarion. She and Milori were in her bedroom discussing their wedding. All week she had been helping Milori and other fairies with talents like music, cooking, place settings, clothes, etc. organise the wedding that would take place in only _one week_.

"Yes my beautiful wife-to-be?" Lord Milori replied, still smiling from when Clarion had accepted his proposal two weeks ago.

"What would you like the colour scheme to be? I was thinking blue and-" Milori interrupted her, although, she didn't mind.

"Gold?" he chuckled.

"Yes, gold," she smiled at him and he pulled them into a tight embrace.

"That would be lovely," he whispered into Clarion's ear.

"What flowers?" Clarion asked once Milori let go of her.

"How about Calla lilies?" Milori replied. He knew it was her favourite flower. Clarion smiled and nodded.

"Who will be the bridesmaids?" Clarion and Milori thought for a while before he replied.

"How about Muna, Vidia, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle?" She looked at him, a bit confused. "Periwinkle and Tinkerbell brought us back together after all. And Muna and Vidia went after Malika…" a pang of guilt hit both fairies and they felt a bit depressed at the thought of Malika.

"That could work… But what about Vidia? She may not accept…" Clarion thought aloud and looked into Milori's eyes, expecting some sort of response.

"Well," Milori put one finger under Clarion's chin so she couldn't look away "It wouldn't hurt to ask." He was about to kiss her when she pushed his hand away and turned around.

"I don't know, Milori," she sighed. Clarion was so stressed on the wedding, as well as both of them had a kingdom to run over. "I'm not sure about all of this…" Milori walked to her so he stood in front of her.

"And why not?" he was concerned for his lover. Clarion gave a long sigh.

"Milori, I... we have a kingdom _each _to run over. I have spring, summer and autumn to make sure is ready every season. You winter to watch over and… I don't think this is going to work…" she hated to say it but it had to be said. Milori felt so confused and, almost betrayed…

"Why do you doubt me?" his voice was firm but a bit shaky.

"I don't doubt you, Milori," her tone was a shaky too.

"Then why are you now?" Milori was almost shouting.

"Milori, please," Clarion tried to calm him.

"Then why are you now?" he repeated, except a bit quieter. Clarion stared down at the ground.

"We have a kingdom _each _to run and all the preperations need making sure they are in order and-" she cut herself off as she looked up to Milori. He stood there, confused on why she would say such a thing.

"I thought this was what we wanted… What you wanted…" was all he could say.

"It is what I want, Milori. I would do anything for you; I just think it will be _hard_." She picked her words carefully and slowly approached him so they were _almost_ touching.

"I don't care if it's hard, Clarion," his voice was more stable.

"Are you sure, Milori? I don't want to make things complicated and lose you again because-" Clarion stopped when Milori's lips pressed against hers.

"I'm sure," he whispered when their lips stopped back contact. The two fairies stood their smiling for a few seconds before asking Viola to summon Peri, Tink, Vidia and Muna.

* * *

"What is this about, _dearie_?" Vidia snapped at Viola.

"I don't know, Vidia," Viola kindly replied. Vidia rolled her eyes and continued following her to the centre of the Pixie Dust Tree, with Muna, Tink and Peri following.

"Tink," Peri began "What did you break now?" she giggled but her sister just frowned at her.

"Nothing!" Tink replied "Lately…" she began to scan her mind for things she had messed up but nothing came to mind.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, the five girls reached the Pixie Dust Tree centre to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori standing side-by-side, smiling, as always.

"Queen Clarion," Viola bowed before flying off. Clarion nodded just as she went to fly away, leaving the four girls, Clarion and Milori. Tink, Peri and Muna curtseyed. Vidia just stood there with her arms folded.

"As you may know, I and Lord Milori will be getting married in _a week_." Clarion began but Vidia groaned. The queen raised an eyebrow at Vidia and the fairy stayed silent. "Tinkerbell and Periwinkle," Queen Clarion turned to the two sisters "As you helped bring us together again, we would like you to be my bridesmaids." Peri and Tink began squealing and flying around excitedly. Vidia stared at Clarion, shocked. Muna then began darting around with Tink and Peri, excited for her friends while Clarion and Milori chuckled at their excitement.

"Wow! Thank you your Highness!" Tinkerbell exclaimed excitedly.

"And thanks Lord Milori!" Periwinkle's eyes were bright with excitement.

"You're welcome." Clarion smiled at the sisters.

"Now, Muna and Vidia, as you saved Queen Clarion we would also like you two to be… uh…" Milori forgot what they were called so he turned to Clarion who chuckled again.

"Bridesmaids." she finished for him. Muna then began darting around again and cheering while Vidia stood there with her arms still crossed and her eyebrow rose in mock horror.

"Thank you Queen Clarion! Thank you Lord Milori!" Muna exclaimed happily.

"Of course, this is an invitation. You do not have to accept it if you do not wish to." Milori looked at Vidia, expecting a response but she just stood there.

"That would be flitterific!" Tink and Peri exclaimed. Muna smiled and nodded a "yes".

"Vidia?" Queen Clarion raised her eyebrow again at the surprisingly silent fairy.

"Me? In a dress? Phhtt!" Vidia snorted and flew away. Milori was stunned at the fairy's rude behaviour when she had been offered something that most fairies would die to do. Although, Clarion wasn't too surprised. It wasn't the first time that had happened.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter complete! Only took me TWO AND A HALF HOURS… *sigh* Oh well, if you fans like it then I don't mind how long it takes! I'm looking forward to the reviews on this chapter and the next. Next chapter it will be the wedding day, I promise! Bye!**


	16. Wedding Prep

**Hey everyone! I know some of you have been EXTREMLY excited for the Milarion wedding! ^_^ I'm looking forward to it too and the best part is that this is going to be a loooooooooooooong chapter! yAy!**

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Tears were welling up in Clarion's eyes. It was the day of the royal wedding and Clarion hadn't seen Milori since that morning as he was getting ready in a different room on the other side of the Pixie Dust Tree. The next time they saw each other, they would be getting married. Clarion did a small but steady twirl in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and gasped at her beautiful wedding dress. The dress was the same length as her normal golden dress, except at the back it was a few metres longer. It was also gold with an ice blue ribbon wrapped around the dress half way and at the bottom. She also wore a blue, sparkling crown.

* * *

In the spare room next to Clarion's bedroom were Tinkerbell, Muna and Periwinkle. They had been made dresses especially for the royal wedding. The dresses were knee height and all the same, besides the colours; Tinkerbell's dress was pastel green, Muna's dress was half pastel pink and half pastel purple and Periwinkle's dress was pastel blue.

"Wow…" Muna did a twirl in her dress in front of another full length mirror.

"I've never worn something so… beautiful…" Peri marvelled over her dress.

"It's flitterific!" Tinkerbell flew up in the air and spun. All three fairies began to giggle.

"I wish Vidia was here…" Muna sighed. They had really gotten to know each other since Muna arrived and Vidia seemed to be her closest friend, even if she is a bit selfish…

"Like she said, she won't wear a dress." Peri reminded her.

"I know but I didn't think she would pass up an opportunity like _this_." Muna replied. Tink just glared at her, shocked.

"I wasn't!" The tinker fairy landed back on the floor and began to make sure her hair was in place; the wedding will start in _one hour_.

* * *

On the other side of the Pixie Dust Tree, Lord Milori was also getting ready. He was wearing a normal groom suit except it was ice blue and sleeveless. Also, he was wearing his amulet that kept him alive in Pixie Hollow. Milori was anxious about the wedding and had been even more anxious since Clarion said that she still wasn't sure about what was happening… Perhaps it was going all too fast for her? Milori seemed to ponder over it for what seemed like forever before there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," he called in his normal, steady tone. The door opened and Terence, Sled and Slush stepped in. Terence was in a brown tux and his acorn hat. Meanwhile, Sled and Slush were wearing matching sleeveless teal tuxes.

"Lord Milori," Sled began "We should go." Milori nodded and followed as Terence, Sled and Slush led the way to Springtime Square.

* * *

"Muna?" a fairy called as they pushed open the door slightly to the room Muna, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle was in.

"Yes?" Muna replied, not knowing who she was talking to. The voice didn't _seem _familiar.

"Um… I just wanted to know… if um… I could join you…" the fairy stumbled on their words. The fairy then stepped through the door and the fairy was Vidia! She was wearing a knee height dress, alike Muna's.

"Vidia!" Muna fluttered over to her and threw her arms around Vidia's neck. Quickly, Vidia pushed her off and scowled.

"I don't do hugging!" she hissed. Muna smiled before replying.

"Of course you can!" Vidia looked at her crazy.

"Can what!?" the fairy crossed her arms.

"Of course you can join us!" Muna kept smiling. It bugged Vidia a little bit but not _that much_.

"Oh…" she muttered.

* * *

"Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell called from behind Clarion's door.

"Yes?" Clarion was on her balcony, trying to breathe some clean air so she could think easier, however, it wasn't working. She turned to face the four fairies as they entered. Vidia was the last to enter and Clarion couldn't help but smile. Vidia just crossed her arms. "I see you will be joining us, Vidia?"

"It's better than chasing thistles all day!" she muttered. Clarion heard her but didn't respond to her rude behaviour. After all, she had saved her life so Clarion decided she could ignore the nasty comments, _for a while._

"What is it Tinkerbell?" Clarion asked the tinker fairy kindly.

"Viola said Lord Milori is waiting…" Peri answered for Tink, who nodded.

"Very well. Shall we go?" Clarion asked the four fairies and they all nodded anxiously. What was about to happen was going to be _unpredictable_.

* * *

**That was part 1 of this chapter! Part 2 is the actual wedding! YAY!**


	17. Forever and Always

**So this is part 2 of chapter 16. Please enjoy…**

* * *

The music talents began to play at the sight of the royal bride. Clarion majestically floated down the aisle in her beautiful gold and blue gown. Springtime Square was filled with fairies of all talents, the ministers, some frost fairies and even a few animal friends. Their were blue and golden ribbons everywhere and bouquets of blue, green, red, pink, purple and yellow calla lilies. The sun was shining down on Clarion as she approached Milori, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle stood next to each other flew a short distance behind Clarion, holding the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't drag on the floor. Muna flew a short distance in front of Clarion and threw rose petals in front of her. Vidia then flew at Muna's side and began to wish she wasn't wearing a dress. '_This is a dream come true…' _was all Milori could think, and it was, a dream come true… At the end of the aisle were Milori and Dewey. He had written about marriage before and as it was uncommon for marriage to occur in Pixie Hollow, he was the most 'trained' in that sort of thing. There were no 'marriage' fairies. Once Clarion got to the end of the aisle, Muna, Vidia, Tink and Peri went and sat on the front row of the chairs that were put out on each side (like a normal wedding) with Terence, Sled and Slush. Dewey cleared his throat before beginning.

"Today… Uh… we are gathered here to unite Lord Milori and uh… Queen Clarion!" The crowd cheered and the music-talent fairies stopped playing. Clarion and Milori joined hands and whispered to each other as the crowd's cheers slowly died down.

"Clarion, you look beautiful…" Milori whispered. Clarion blushed before replying.

"Thank you, Milori. I cannot believe this is happening…" she looked around at everyone in Springtime Square, stunned.

"Neither can I…" Milori whispered back. He supressed leaning forward and kissing her at that very moment. He knew it had to be _perfect_.

"Settle down!" the Keeper called to the crowd and they fell silent. Everyone waited eagerly. "Thank you. Now… um… Lord Milori, would you like to say some words?" Dewey raised an eyebrow at Milori hopefully. He wasn't exactly qualified for the ceremony… Often the queen or lord did it, but that wouldn't make sense for them to do their own ceremony and none of the ministers wanted to do the job so Dewey was given it… Milori nodded and began shakily.

"Clarion, I have known you for a _very_ long time. You are the most amazing fairy in all of Neverland and I couldn't imagine living without you. I love you with all my heart." Tears were threatening to escape from Clarion's eyes, although, she kept _all but one_ in. One tear rolled down her check as she smiled at her lover.

"Queen Clarion?" Dewey turned to the queen and he knew he didn't have to ask. She nodded.

"Milori, I love you, so much. The only word I can think of around you is… _magical… _I cannot imagine my world without you. I love you." Another tear went down Clarion's cheek and Milori used one hand to wipe it away. Milori's eyes were also filling with _tears of joy_.

"Lord Milori, do you wish uh… Queen Clarion to be you're uh… wife? Forever and always?" Dewey smiled at the beautiful couple.

"Forever and always." He replied. Terence then flew over to Milori with an ice-blue pillow with a silver ring with a piece of the moonstone in it on the pillow. Milori picked up the ring and placed it on Clarion's finger. It shined in the sun.

"Queen Clarion, do you uh… wish that Lord Milori will be uh… your husband for as long as you uh… both shall live?" Dewey was almost lost for words.

"Of course I do." She smiled. Muna then flew over to Clarion with the same coloured pillow and ring. She placed the ring on Milori's finger and her heart skipped a beat.

"I now pronounce you Lady of Winter and King of Pixie Hollow!" the Keeper almost cried on the spot as the couple kissed. The crowd cheer happily and some fairies began crying and hugging each other. Every single fairy smiled, including Vidia. As much as she tried not to, she smiled, happy for Clarion, which was very usual…

"I love you, Clarion; don't ever have those nightmares again…" Milori whispered into her ear and held her in a tight embrace.

"I promise I won't… I love you, Milori," she cried into his suit, although, he didn't mind the water mark that was left there.

* * *

**Hooray! Happy ending! Although, this isn't the end of this story! We still have some more chapters to go! YAY! See you next chapter! I all hope you enjoyed ;)**


	18. Welcome To The World

**So, I put up a poll for what to call Clarion and Milori's child but so far, I haven't gotten any votes… Please could you take a second to go on my profile and vote? It will mean a lot to me and that way you get to pick the name! I have put a lot of choices but if you think of a nicer name (bearing mind it will be a girl) then please PM or put it in a review. Thank you.**

* * *

**The same way the pregnancy works is the same as the way it works in my other story "Another Day For The Royal Couple". If you still do not understand how it works, please read the "Q and A" thing I posted.**

* * *

"Clarion, are you alright?" Milori looked at his lover with concern. For the past eight seasons, Clarion and Milori had been looking forward to _a very special arrival_; their child. Clarion was the only fairy in Pixie Hollow who could get pregnant as she is queen and once she dies; there will be her daughter or son to take the throne. The king or queen had to inherit in the throne. If the queen before didn't have children, then Pixie Hollow would have to wait until a leader talent is born from a child's laugh (which is rather rare).

"Yes, Milori, I'm fine." Clarion assured him. It was now at the end of the eighth season; summer. In a few days, the nature talents would have to travel to the Mainland to change the season to autumn (A.K.A fall). It was also very dark outside as the sun had gone down hours ago.

"If you need _anything_, tell me?" It was more of a question than a statement. Milori was so nervous and so was Clarion. So many things could go wrong and Clarion or the baby could die… It was very nerve-racking for the both of them. Clarion nodded and smiled as she settled down in her bed with Milori. They decided to both stay in Clarion's bedroom for the next few days so that the healing talents, who had been studying about birth for the past eight seasons, are nearby if she went in to labour.

* * *

It was just before sunrise when Clarion awoke. Milori was still asleep at her side as she lay there, waiting for the sun to rise. She felt tired as she had only been asleep for a few hours because of the baby' her back hurt and so did her stomach.

"I do hope you won't be much longer..." She sighed and began listing all the good things about having a child in her mind. _'1) there will be a leader after me so Pixie Hollow won't have to wait for a leader talent. 2) They might bring me and Milori closer…' _Her thoughts were interrupted by Milori's voice.

"I don't think they will." Milori laughed as Clarion turned to him.

"You were awake?" she asked him and Milori nodded.

"Clarion," he sat up on the bed and had a serious look on his face. "If you're in pain, just tell me." Clarion sighed again as she slowly propped herself up so she was sitting next to Milori on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, Milori," she faked a smile, although there was still a look of pain in her eyes. Just as Milori was about to reply, Clarion tensed and he could see she was in even more pain than before.

"Clarion, wait here," he quickly jumped up and ran to the door and began yelling something that Clarion couldn't make out. Milori then ran back to her side and three healing fairies followed him.

"Milori, I told you, I'm fine." She didn't like making a fuss, especially at a time like this.

"Clarion, we are going down to the infirmary." Milori said calmly, not really giving his lover much choice as she slowly stood up, which made her dizzy, and he helped her walk down to the infirmary.

* * *

It was a few hours past sunrise and Milori was sitting at Clarion's side. It had been a painful past few hours but it was _all worth it_; there child had been born.

"Oh, Milori, she's beautiful," Clarion was exhausted from the birth and had dark circles around her eyes from so many sleepless nights. "Welcome to the world, little princess," she smiled at her daughter.

"She has your wings," he smiled as he watched his lover cradle their baby in her arms while lying in a private room in the infirmary, which had been especially chosen for the birth.

"And your eyes," tears were in her eyes as she couldn't believe what was happening. _'First the wedding, now our baby… What next?'_ she thought happily.

"I wonder what talent she is…" Milori watched as the little fairy slept. She was the size of a normal baby (adorably tiny) and had golden, butterfly wings, brown eyes and fair skin.

"She is most likely all of them. I have all warm talents and you have all winter talents. It only makes sense." Both parents couldn't help but feel proud of their little daughter. Over the next few human years, she would grow until she got to the normal size of a fairy (about 5cm), then she would stay the same height all her life (because Pixie Hollow is in Neverland).

"I love you, Clarion," Milori kissed his tired lover gently on her lips.

"I love you, too, Milori," a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"Get some rest, Clarion. I'll be here, and so will our daughter, we can think of a name later." Clarion willingly handed their child over to Milori.

"Thank you, Milori," both lovers smiled as Milori cradled their daughter who was wrapped in a ice blue and golden blanket.

"No, Clarion, thank you," Clarion couldn't understand why he was thankful of her. Before she could ask, he added something else... "You always wanted to "repay" me for what happened, and this time you _really have_. You have given me something I've wanted since I met you; you as my wife and _our _beautiful child. Thank you, I love you." Both fairies were now crying happily. It was all too emotional for new parents. Clarion gave him a genuine smile before drifting off to sleep. _Nothing could have been more perfect._

* * *

**:') I do hope you enjoyed this story! I am sad to announce that this is the last chapter! Noooooooo! :'( Although, I am VERY HAPPY to announce that there will be a sequel! :'D Please vote names for Clarion and Milori's daughter so that I can make sure she is in the sequel! YAY! See you then! ^_^**

**Byeee!**

* * *

**OKAY, SO I JUST GOT A REVIEW SAYING "19 please"...  
**

**IF YOU ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO NOT FIGURE IT OUT BY YOURSELF, THIS STORY HAS ENDED BUT WILL CONTINUE AS A SEQUEL. THIS SEQUEL I HAVE ALREADY STARTED AND IS CALLED "THE ROYAL FAMILY". PLEASE READ THAT IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY AS IT IS THE SEQUEL. THANK YOU.**


End file.
